coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1404 (1st July 1974)
Plot Two soldiers, Steve Baker and Martin Downes wander round the area looking for a barmaid called Elizabeth. Annie returns to the news of Maggie's forthcoming wedding and that Gordon Clegg is returning for it. She worries how Lucille will react to his return. Lucille feigns disinterest but Rita sees through her pretence. Gordon returns to Weatherfield from London to meet Ron Cooke. Maggie is delighted. He tells her that he hopes she'll be happy. Annie sympathises with Alf for losing out to Ron but feels he's had a lucky escape. Steve and Martin turn up at the Rovers. Betty and Bet hear that they're off to Northern Ireland. Mavis gives up her job after a row with the vet. Lucille beautifies herself in the hope of seeing Gordon, worrying Annie further. Maggie takes Mavis on at the corner shop. Martin leaves the Rovers after losing his nerve without talking to Bet or Betty but he does hear Betty's name being called. Gordon talks to Alf about organising a stag night for Ron but Alf tells him it's a bad idea as he was an alcoholic. Cast Regular cast *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Gordon Clegg - Bill Kenwright *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens Guest cast *Steve Baker - Alan Igbon *Martin Downes - Louis Selwyn *Ron Cooke - Eric Lander *Beverley - Sue Cornell Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *Corner Shop - Shop and back room *The Kabin *Pineapple Inn - Exterior Notes *Final appearance of Jennifer Moss as Lucille Hewitt who was suddenly dismissed from the programme due to her ongoing and increasing alcoholism. The character is credited on the next episode but does not appear. As the two episodes were recorded in the same studio session (spread over two days), this infers that the actress's sacking was sudden and took place between the recording of them. *First appearance of Gordon Clegg since 9th April 1969. *In an unusual move for the period, the title sequence is curtailed and the programme caption appears over location shot of the "Pineapple Inn" pub where Steve Baker is waiting for Martin Downes to appear after making enquiries about a barmaid called Elizabeth. The outside broadcast for the external shots of the pub were recorded at the real-life Pineapple Pub on Water Street in Manchester, which stood across the road from the Grape Street set. The interior of the pub was used for location filming for Episode 2374 (2nd January 1984). The pub was later bought by Granada Television and demolished to make way for a car park for the Granada Studios Tour. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Who will tell Gordon Clegg the secret about his mother's new love? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,400,000 homes (3rd place). Category:1974 episodes